


Dysphoria

by junkyreen



Series: Prinxiety [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, TW Dysphoria, also i reccomend GCB2 binders theyre really super good, and prince just want what is best for ya boy virgil, but virgil doesnt know, its still binding really well, ive had mine for a year and given i cant wear it every day but, prince likes virgil, transgender virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: So on the Tumblr blog incorrectprinxietyquotes there was some talking about transboy! Anxiety and I just had to write about it + being a transboy I feel like it would be a great way to express myself a little bit? Who knows that probably all this one shot will be. (i wrote this a while ago like before we knew morality’s name a while ago)Prinxiety is mostly friendshippy, but it is implied romance from Roman’s POV. I’ll probably make a sequel of it is wanted.Warnings: Dysphoria and I think that is all.





	Dysphoria

Anxiety huffed as he looked in the mirror, disappointed at how rounded his chest looked through his shirt and tried to flatten his chest with his arms to no avail. He couldn’t get a binder, which made it worse.

He hated his body.

His stretch marks around his too-wide hips.

His boobs.

His face.

He could go on.

As much as he tried to convince himself that he passed well enough and he didn’t need to worry about it but he couldn’t  _not_  worry about it because if he didn’t someone would find out. Then he would have to explain why he had boobs and he would be asked if I had ‘the surgery’ yet.

So he thought about it relentlessly every morning he woke up, throughout the day, and before he went to bed each night. It’s what kept him up each night. The worrying and hating.

So when he found himself without his usual baggy sweatshirt, he started to panic. How would he cover up his chest  _now_?

He couldn’t just stay in his room all day because he knew Thomas was making a video and, unfortunately, he would be needed in it.

He looked around through everything just to find  _anything_ to help his chest look flatter than it really was.

When he found ace bandage he was both relieved and conflicted.

He could wear them and his chest would be flat, but the problem of them screwing up his ribs was something to think about.

He didn’t have much time to make a decision so he hastily wrapped his chest up, threw on his shirt and hoped for the best that the video would be over soon.

So he waited for his queue to join the video such was just about… Now.

As he popped into the stairwell, he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He was wearing only a t-shirt, so it was reasonable.

“Woah, I think this is the first time I’ve seen Anxiety, not in that sweatshirt,” Thomas joked, looking directly at the camera. He hadn’t even really looked at Anxiety, but he obviously glances quickly enough to realize he wasn’t wearing a baggy sweatshirt.

Logic and Morality, however, stopped completely.

“Anxiety…”

“What?” He asked in his typical 'I don’t care so let’s get this over with’ voice.

Even Prince was looking at him with concern.

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and, in his fit of anger, threw his hands down to the side.

“ _What!”_ He shouted, already angry enough from his experience this morning.

“There’s no reason to be so upset kiddo, we-”

“You don’t need to say it. I know you know,” Anxiety said after he cut off Morality.

That’s when Anxiety knew they found out and the words kept going through his head.

_They found out._

_They know._

_They hate you._

So he sunk back down and ran into his room. He couldn’t deal with it anymore. He had to leave and stay in his room so he could calm himself down and stop- what did Logic call it?- jumping to conclusions.

If he just breathed and calmed down and- he was reminded of the ace bandages on his chest as he realized the constriction of his chest had gotten worse when he ran and he hastily took off the bandages.

He didn’t hear Prince coming in.

“Anxiety are you- Oh my, I’m so sorry, I’ll just wait outside. I shouldn’t have barged in, I’m I’m sorry,” was all that Anxiety heard before he really started crying. His shoulders were shaking and his breaths were heavy and loud. The tears ran down his face as he silently sobbed and he knew he had given up at this point.

“Anxiety? Are you- do you want me to get you something or do you want me to just leave or-” Anxiety turned around and even though he was shirtless he didn’t care because Prince already knew. He couldn’t feel any worse than he already did.

“I’m done,” he said, his voice breaking and  _he knew_ he sounded feminine because he didn’t even try to make his voice sound deep.

He hated it.

“Anxiety, I- what do you mean you’re done?” Prince questioned, obviously hesitant to stay in the room.

“I don’t want to do it anymore, It’s too hard to cover it up. I don’t want to be this way. I hate it.”

Prince seemed to catch on now, and when he received a hug from the other, Anxiety accepted it. He pulled Prince closer as he continued to cry. He just wanted everything to be normal so he didn’t have another thing to worry about but no. He had this thing that made him feel uncomfortable in his own body and it was so terrible.

“Listen, Anx, we don’t hate you because of this. You know Thomas is accepting of transgender people, why didn’t you ask him for a binder?” Prince asked.

“I know he’s accepting of other people but it’s just still so terrifying,” Anxiety confessed, putting his head on Prince’s shoulder.

“Have you been binding with ace bandages for long? You have to know that isn’t healthy, right?” Prince questioned, pulling anxiety arm’s length away so he could look into his eyes.

“It’s the first time I used them. I couldn’t find my sweatshirt and I couldn’t just walk out with my chest being so- being so obvious,” Anxiety asked, stumbling on his words.

“Is it okay if we talk to Thomas about purchasing you a binder, Anxiety? I want you to feel better. I don’t like seeing you so hurt, and over yourself nonetheless.”

It took some convincing and Prince reassuring Anxiety that  _yes_ Thomas would accept him and  _no_ they didn’t need to talk to Morality and Logic about it but, eventually, they were talking to Thomas.

“Hey, Prince! Hey, Anxiety! Why are you here?” Thomas asked the two as they popped into his living room.

Prince pulled Anxiety closer to him and looked down at the boy, silently asking if it was acceptable for Prince to talk. When Anxiety gave a small nod, he started.

“Anxiety needs a binder,” Prince started, scratching his neck because it was so awkward to have to speak for Anxiety. “And we were hoping you could help him get one?”

Thomas didn’t have much of a facial expression but obviously wanted to make sure he was thinking of the right type of binder. “As in a chest binder?-” A nod from both Anxiety and Prince. “Of course! Why didn’t you ask sooner? I would have helped you get one forever ago of you wanted me to,” Thomas explained, already getting on a website-Anxiety was pretty sure it was GCB2- and getting a size chart up.

“So you just need to measure your chest- I have a measuring tape in my bedroom if you’d like to do it in there. You can come out and tell me the dimensions when you’re done.”

Anxiety nodded, walking up to Thomas’s bedroom and trying to find the measuring tape successfully.

“I, uh, Prince can you come here for a sec?” Anxiety shouted, already confused on what he was supposed to do.

“Yes, Anxiety? What do you require my assistance with?”

“I, can you help tell me the measurement, please? I don’t want to screw it up and I want to be extra sure It’s right because I don’t want to waste Thomas’s money and-”

Prince chuckled, causing Anxiety to turn to him. “What?”

“You’re not going to waste his money. This is to benefit you, and Thomas wants you to feel better in your own body. He is doing this willingly. Now let’s  get those measurements,” Prince said, helping Anxiety wrap the tape around him.

“I got it! You can put your shirt on now, I will go inform Thomas about the size you need,” Prince said, already running down the stairs.

Anxiety smiled brightly for the first time in forever. He really couldn’t wait for his binder because he was so done with dysphoria and he could already feel that getting help was going to be good for him.

He really,  _really,_ needed to thank Prince for convincing him to go to Thomas.


End file.
